


春来时

by Clarinet7



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinet7/pseuds/Clarinet7
Summary: 希望南方的春天早点来到，牛毛细雨里将一切都晕染成云团状，葱郁绿色簇拥着点点橙黄。





	春来时

**Author's Note:**

> 狗血ABO。  
> 未成年闭眼睛。  
> 请勿上升，请勿上升，请勿上升！

**00**  
“年年春来时，在温柔得令人心疼的三月，我们忍不住伸出手臂，在河底秘密地挽起。”

 

 **01**  
今天是春晚第三次联排，庞大的演职人员群将演播厅里外堵得几乎难以穿行，各地学校的大学生伴舞团都挤在大厅墙边补妆，一个个顶着关公秦琼一样的舞台妆依然笑得很开心，也不是很在乎直播画面里自己都找不到自己的。沿着走廊排布着十几间化妆间，是艺人用的地方。

刚下了彩排，吴磊快步走向03号化妆间，到了门前记得这是一个节目的共用的，还是礼貌地扣了三下。进门看见易烊千玺坐在靠里的位置上，却是背朝着他，听见他进来也没有转过来打招呼的意思，吴磊也不甚在意，自行完成了“点头”、“say hi”的礼貌流程便坐下了。

一直是这样，本来和这个组合就不太对付，平时各种活动也不怎么遇见，第一次上春晚和他们三个、还有几位姐姐凑了一个节目吴磊也就秉着公事公办认真负责的态度努力练好自己的部分。像这样狭路相逢，也就点头之交的情分，连眼神都没多余分的。

扯了两张湿纸巾擦脸，擦了两下吴磊就觉得不太对劲，总是闻到一股若有若无的橘子香气，把散发着茉莉香的纸巾拿开之后，这股水果香更明显了。谁在吃橘子?吴磊想起这房里的另一个人还在呢，便偷摸往易烊千玺那边瞟，只看见易烊千玺缩在椅子里露出头顶，没带假发的头发支棱着显得毛毛躁躁的。大概饿了在加餐吧。吴磊觉得自己有点大惊小怪了，这几次大家也不是没有在化妆间里吃过饭，吃点水果没什么。

就是橙子气味实在好闻，馋得吴磊都有点渴了。想了下一会儿回去加餐的事，吴磊突然觉得有点好笑，他刚刚差点以为是信息素的味道了。不过易烊千玺和他一样都是Alpha，大家出来工作也都准备着抑制剂呢，况且哪有A的信息素闻起来这么无害的。

可房间里橙子味道似乎越来越甜，吴磊鼻子忍不住一抽一抽的，一个想法把吴磊吓了一跳，猛地把头转过去盯着易烊千玺死命瞧，终于瞧出不对劲来，这人平时虽然不闹腾可也不是这么久都一言不发的，而且他助理去哪儿了?

不会有事吧?吴磊手足无措，想上去问一问吧，又不太好意思。纠结了半天还是没等到有人过来，吴磊咬咬牙凑过去，橘子香气更浓了，他一只手抓着自己后脑勺的头发，笑得有些不自然，“千玺同学，你没事儿吧?”

 

怎么可能没事，胖虎去拿抑制剂怎么去了这么久……他快撑不住了。易烊千玺很想开口让alpha走开，可是发情热让他浑身绵软无力，脑袋昏昏沉沉也不知道吴磊都说了些什么，身体不断往下沉，在将要滑下椅子前被吴磊提了回来。

  
“诶你……你助理呢？”吴磊担心他再掉下去，把他提回来之后还按着他肩膀，可是问什么这人都没反应，“喂，醒醒啊……”

  
但是易烊千玺只是紧闭着眼，额头全是汗，嘴唇微微开合似乎想说话可是什么声音都没发出来，倒是脸变得更红了。吴磊盯着他，感觉手掌下的身体热得烫人，虽然自己不在易感期但是靠这么近这样还是不太好。看易烊千玺似乎想把自己团起来，吴磊便把他往上提了提让他坐得更稳一点，然后放开这颗小橘子去拿手机联系自己姐姐了。他们去买东西了，正好顺便带点抑制剂回来，也不知道易烊千玺的助理怎么去这么久也不回来。

  
刚拿上手机编辑了一通还没把信息发送出去，那边就发出砰一声，结果是“橘子”从椅子上摔了下来。吴磊只好赶紧回去夹着他腋下把人捞起来。人不断发散出omega求欢的信息素，现在又紧紧靠着他，吴磊咽了口唾沫，抱着易烊千玺的手不知松一点好还是紧一点好，因为他好像也起反应了，情不自禁就放出一点自己沉香木的信息素来。

 

易烊千玺被环着还不知道发生了什么，突然闻到非常清新的沉香味，还带着一丝兰花香和甜味，比他记忆中闻过的各样沉香木味道都要好闻。沉香木香气怡人，可以清神理气通气定痛，易烊千玺也有一串莺歌绿的沉香奇楠手串，可是都没有现在这个味道好。他往味道来源方向一个劲闻，直到触到什么温热柔软的东西。  
他不知道他现在就像小狗一样，鼻尖在吴磊耳垂下颌那一带闻来闻去，湿热的呼吸带着橘子的清香扑撒在吴磊侧颈，吴磊再也忍不住了，抱起易烊千玺转身，把他放在化妆台上圈禁在怀里，立马往他脖颈上又闻又舔。似乎是被弄得舒服了，易烊千玺“唔嗯”一声主动伸手抱住吴磊脖子把他往自己身上拉，吴磊也转过头来吻他，含着易烊千玺的唇珠轻轻研磨。

  
然而这样的亲吻完全没法缓解发情症状，亲着亲着反而更严重了，本来清雅理气的沉香味添了一把柴，两个人就在熊熊欲火中被炙烤煎熬着，易烊千玺的内心叫嚣着让身前的alpha贯穿自己、标记自己，不自觉抬起腿用膝盖磨蹭吴磊的大腿。吴磊也不好受，他又贴近了些，一手扶住易烊千玺的腰，一手去他后颈寻找已经微微肿起的腺体，拨开细碎的头发后吻了上去。感受到腺体被控制，易烊千玺开始颤抖，腺体带着主人不安的心跳微微跳动，像是邀请又在拒绝。吴磊伸出舌头安抚性地来回舔了几下，

  
“别怕，我帮你。”

  
含糊不清地说完，吴磊紧接着毫不犹豫张口咬了下去，牙尖刺破下面柔软的肌肤后立刻放出更多的沉香味信息素冲破屏障进入易烊千玺身体。一个临时标记开始慢慢形成。

  
在腺体被咬破那一瞬间，易烊千玺就颤栗着射在了裤子里，他失神望着天花板直呼气，而橘子气味和沉香香气在空气中盘旋缠绕，逐渐融合。等暂时标记的高潮过去，发情症状大大减轻，易烊千玺便慢慢清醒了过来，感到又尴尬又不好意思。易烊千玺安静地等着，等了一会儿，吴磊还伏在他身上不动。易烊千玺只好拿手推他，耳朵红红的，“你起来……”

  
“再……等一下，”吴磊不好意思说他现在还硬着，他怕站起来显出胯下的小帐篷，只好继续伏在易烊千玺身上，也不敢看他。只是低着头，从旁边看过去的话倒像是他把头靠在易烊千玺颈窝。易烊千玺也不知道如何是好，一只手还抓着吴磊的后肩，另一只手夹在两人中间靠过去也不是收回来也不行。

  
两个人就这么僵持着，直到化妆间里信息素味道都开始变淡了，这诡异的安静终于被推门而入的胖虎一行人打破。

 

**02**

易烊千玺坐在化妆间的沙发上，腰上围着一件吴磊的西装外套，隔着一个位子就坐着吴磊本尊。两个人都并着腿低着头，显得很局促。

  
彼此之间距离不多不少，诡异地刚好。

胖虎在房间里来回踱步，心里那个悔啊，因为易烊千玺发情期来得突然，去找抑制剂的时候得小心不能暴露了他是个Omega的事实，还要先把工作室里不知道的几个人支开了，胖虎一阵手忙脚乱，到最后竟然忘记把门看住。结果拿着抑制剂回来就得知自己老板竟然已经被人标记了！

“临时的……”吴磊小小声说。

吴悦赶紧瞪自己弟弟一眼，还好意思说！吴悦简直不知道是当红偶像组合成员O装A的新闻劲爆，还是当红小生吴磊和易烊千玺不为人知的关系来得刺激。还是后者吧，毕竟连她看见那个画面也是到现在都还没缓过来。

这下怎么办？就是出去买点零食的工夫，回来就多了个——吴悦看了低着头的易烊千玺一眼……弟媳？

“真得是临时的……”易烊千玺也小小声说。一边小心地动了动腿，现在他裤子里一股粘腻已经冷下来，很不舒服。

 

“这个，我们之前也不知道千玺是……这样的情况。现在两个人虽然临时标记了，一般半个月不再标记就可以慢慢脱落了。我们不是说不负责哈，只是情况大家也清楚，我的建议就是，等这个临时标记自己脱落。”吴悦这么说，差不多也是胖虎心里想的，两方当即拍板决定最好就是井水不犯河水，未来还是阳关道独木桥互不干涉，最好现在就赶紧分开得远远的。

收拾好东西吴悦就招呼吴磊走，“走吧磊磊，我们还有工作。”

吴磊坐在沙发上就是挪不动腿，内心的本能告诉他不能离开他的Omega，他刚刚才标记了他，两人交融的信息素味道无形中牵制住他的脚一步也迈不出去。

“赶紧的，”吴悦干脆过来扯着他走了，“那个，我们走了啊，有事的话可以联系我。”

 

啪嗒，门打开了，又关上了，人走了。

易烊千玺心中的焦虑更甚，他也不想离开他现在的alpha，刚才要不是捏着自己的大腿的话就差喊出声挽留吴磊了。真是不争气！他接过胖虎带来的除味剂泄愤似朝自己脖子一阵猛喷，“可以了可以了，我的小祖宗，咱们也走吧，来把外套穿上。”胖虎收走除味剂把装着老板羽绒服的袋子放在他手边。

易烊千玺换上自己又长又厚的羽绒服，看了看放在一边的西装外套，又转头看胖虎收拾东西没注意他，悄悄抓起那衣服就塞进袋子里，“我好了，走吧。”  
家暂时是回不去的，他不想爸妈发现。胖虎也没提议说让给千玺爸妈打电话，有的事情暂时不要知道的好。易烊千玺坐在保姆车上只想赶紧回酒店里洗个澡换衣服，他一想到裤子里的糟糕现场就止不住害臊，一张脸涨得通红，拿起手机假装自己正岁月静好网上冲浪，却看见微信提示新的好友申请，来人顶着再明显不过的自拍头像和昵称，一句“我是吴磊”似乎发着光。此时易烊千玺还处于一种依赖期，对标记了自己的alpha正是最依赖的时候，没有迟疑，他立即通过了好友验证。

“我是吴磊，我姐帮我要的你微信号”

“嗯”

“你怎么样？没问题吧”

“没事，在回酒店路上”

“哦哦”

易烊千玺心想这对话真是够无聊的，回他点什么好？还没想好吴磊的新消息先过来了，

“今天真是对不起，刚刚都没来得及和你说”

“没有，我才是抱歉，给你添麻烦了。”

这是实话，要不是易烊千玺突然发情，吴磊也不会标记自己，而且他是好心，那时候他好像是要去叫人帮忙的。

等了会儿也没等来回复，易烊千玺没有再想，正好酒店到了，上去洗个热水澡，好好睡一觉，接下来几周喷点除味剂安安静静等临时标记脱落了就好了。

一切如旧。

 

电梯的数字闪烁变化，闭上眼有披着彩色尾羽的孔雀在雨林间飞过，湿热的天气不用下雨，心情与空气中的水汽凝结成了水珠。

 

洗完澡易烊千玺仍然感觉浑身发热，以为是洗澡后正常的现象。等把头发都吹干了，热度还丝毫没有降下来的意思，是什么发情期的反应吗？但是他都有临时标记了，奇怪。

不管，先把衣服洗了。

易烊千玺把内衣裤收到筐里，顺便把吴磊的西装也从袋子里拿了出来，鬼使神差地，微凉的布料可能有降温的作用，他慢慢把脸贴上去。确实很舒服，他没忍住做了一个深呼吸把残留的沉香味信息素吸了个透。几乎是转瞬间的事情，当易烊千玺短暂地清醒过来时他已经跌在床上裹着吴磊的衣服，不需要用手触碰便知道他已经敏感到了极点，后穴淌出一大滩水，浑身又热又痒，橘子香气不听话地跑出来，纠缠着空气中极少的几缕沉香气味。

他手机放在脑袋边上，白色气泡框还在冒，上面一个绿色气泡里写着“我在xxxxx”。

情欲浮沉间，易烊千玺死死咬着西装的衣角，上面的味道是此刻溺水者的唯一救赎。

 

在易烊千玺眼前，一会儿是赤红的岩浆，一会儿是深蓝色的海水。身体仿佛被放在海底火山之上，他困在高温气泡里无法呼吸滚烫的空气。

他开始渴望一场暴雨。

在沉香木生长的南方，暴雨丛生的夏季，蜿蜒的雨水在芭蕉叶上汇成小溪，他踩着碎裂的浆果走过，老树干上已经没有兰花还开着，只留下香气。  
在哪里呢？

 

在那里呀。

我在这里……你会来吗？

 

**03**

吴磊好说歹说一番从胖虎手上拿过房卡得到许可，才走进房间。吴磊赶过来还有些喘，自主开始深呼吸调整心跳节奏，也不知道这人怎么想的，居然没用抑制剂，又把自己弄发情了，现在房间里的橘子味都快浓郁成实体的了，几步的距离走过来也被易烊千玺的信息素挑起了反应。

等他费力把躲在西装里的“橘子精”剥出来，看着易烊千玺水淋淋的眼睛，顿时什么抱怨也没有了，甚至于有一丝庆幸。

吴磊帮他脱下已经皱皱巴巴的白T恤后开始脱自己的衣服。易烊千玺还在哼哼唧唧的，但是很配合，居然坐稳了还想伸手帮吴磊脱，可是他那一双手根本就是在到处乱摸，吴磊激动得下体完全勃起了。

经不住橘子精继续四处点火，吴磊俯身把人放倒，动作有点急了，两人像跃出水面的海豚双双跌落回海洋，层层叠叠的被单被欲望的风激起更高的海浪。吴磊亲吻身下人的眼睛，尝到不知是泪还是汗的咸味，他说，别怕，我来帮你。

终于不再克制血液里的沉香木信息素，刚一出现就欢腾着和橘子香气相拥，叫嚣着，想要更加深入地交融。

 

分享了几个湿哒哒黏糊糊的吻，信息素随着唾液的交换攻击力变得更强，冲击彼此的精神世界。被沉香味信息素包围着，易烊千玺更加难耐地扭动两下身体，偏过头去吮吸吴磊的耳垂，同时将自己红肿的腺体展现给身上的alpha。吴磊眼角发红，直接咬上Omega的后颈，欲望和信息素同时爆发，两个人都叹息着贴紧对方。

吴磊看着易烊千玺潮红的脸颊，心软地拨开他湿透的刘海，情不自禁在额头上印下一个吻，然后温柔的双唇携裹着电流一一经过颤抖的嘴角，喉结，锁骨，小腹。像是知道要发生什么，易烊千玺微微抬起腰让自己站立起来的分身更加接近alpha，颤抖着等待双唇巴士抵达下一个站。

如他所愿，分身被吴磊含住，alpha不得要领地舔吸着，磕磕碰碰的动作让易烊千玺大脑一片空白，快感一浪一浪叠加却没办法纾解他身体里的瘙痒，泛滥的淫液早就打湿了耻毛和床单。他不知如何开口，只能抓住吴磊的上臂，自己的脚趾焦灼地蜷缩着，一下一下蹭着床单。

吴磊吞吐了一会儿，一边撸动自己的下体，终于意识到这样没办法让两个人更好过，Omega需要后面被插入、被贯穿，而alpha显然是想赶紧插入身下人湿热的肠道，和生殖腔，让肿胀的阴茎闯进Omega体内最深处，在里面成结，标记他，也是标记自己。

吴磊放过易烊千玺的分身，让他翻过了身，Omega主动把腰抬高，不等吴磊上手就将自己的腿打开了些。后方的穴口早就已经准备好了，吴磊直接轻松探入两根手指，一进一出带着不少肠液，发出噗呲噗呲的水声。吴磊右手三指并拢在湿热的腔道里抠挖，左手不忘握住Omega的阴茎上下滑动，动作节奏伴着起伏变化，逼得易烊千玺马眼酸胀，爽得叫出了声，随即又被自己的声音吓住把头埋进被子里。

显然吴磊并不打算用手指让他达到第一次高潮，抬起左手 “啪”得打了一下易烊千玺的臀瓣，白皙的皮肤顿时泛起红痕。易烊千玺也被痛到，不满地回头瞪着吴磊，被瞪着的人却全无歉意，反而欺身凑上去给了一个让人窒息的深吻。易烊千玺被吻得晕晕乎乎的，眼看又要把头埋进被子里，吴磊右手扶住自己的分身，顺着股缝就插入了大半根。受到刺激的Omega绷直了身体，瞬间飙出了泪水，吴磊便叼住他腺体，一手按揉易烊千玺的尾椎，感到紧致的后穴略有放松后立马把全部都埋了进去。

“哈……嗯啊……”易烊千玺难受地喘息着，alpha滚烫的性具就嵌在他身体里，腺体也被舔吻着，紧压着他的人的心跳不受任何阻碍传到他后背，一下一下犹如震声大鼓，一种又麻又痒的感觉顺着鼓点愈发明显。吴磊耐心地安抚着自己的Omega，柔软而湿热的穴肉包裹着他的肉茎，舒服得他不停地亲吻易烊千玺的后颈耳廓和后背。吴磊试探性地轻轻抽动一点出来，正准备动作，易烊千玺竟然主动挺动臀部把退出来那一点又送进自己的后穴。

吴磊不禁又硬了几分，开始快速抽送，一下退出一半又狠狠捣进去，把易烊千玺的呻吟撞得支离破碎。

“……嗯啊……别……啊……”Omega的泪水止不住掉落，alpha特征明显的硕大在他敏感的通道内部狠命摩擦，带来酸酸麻麻的快感。

看见易烊千玺张着被亲的红红的嘴一个劲喘息，吴磊将食指压进他口腔，恶劣地在里面搅动，弄出不少津液，易烊千玺被动的开始吞咽，不自觉变成了在吸吴磊的手指。“唔……”下面也被弄得狠了，易烊千玺开始摇头，吴磊便抽出手指，就这么带着微凉的口液去揉搓Omega的乳尖，同时吻住他的嘴，加大了肉茎抽送的力度。  
热浪一潮又一潮，快感像噬骨的蚂蚁。

 

大雨和狂风肆虐而过，成熟的橘子掉落在林地间，抬头望，沉香楠木的参天树冠将天空全部遮蔽。

 

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 车技不好，实在是太羞耻了，今天来补档搞得我负罪感深重简直想跪下……  
> 对不起，我错了。
> 
>  
> 
> 下次还敢。


End file.
